The crossing
by AmberxSun
Summary: What happens when our friend Finn is having an ordinary, boring day... until he finds himself face-to-face with a girl who looks exactly like him? Read to find out!
1. The Portal

"Finn, pass me the last part of the serum, please."

Finn sighed as he passed Princess Bubblegum the test tube. Usually, Princess Bubblegum's science was fun, but today she was taking way longer than she promised.

"What's it even supposed to be, PB?" Finn groaned.

"If my calculations are correct, it should harvest energy from the sun to power all the lights in the Candy Kingdom! "

He laid back and groaned again. "Can you please hurry up? I'm super bored."

"It's complete!"

Finn squealed in delight as he jumped up from his seat "Awwyeah! Let's see it!"

Princess Bubblegum and Finn stood back a few feet as the serum started to bubble and fizz.

"It's working!" the Princess smiled, secretly proud of herself. Finally, a new power solution. Or at least she thought. The beaker exploded, covering Finn and PB with sticky goo.

"Ugh, gross!" Finn looked down at his soiled clothes

"Finn!" the Princess cried "Look at what it created!"

With a gaping mouth, Finn stood and stared at a huge black portal, sucking in random objects. He grabbed Bubblegum and held onto a vine-covered pillar. Screaming and holding on for his dear life, he squeezed his eyes tightly as the portal tore apart the palace. Suddenly, it stopped, and the room collapsed.

Finn was knocked out cold. After a minute, he regained his conscious. Dizzy with a headache, he then sees a vague silhouette of a girl with... bunny ears? Finn looked up, confused, and sees something that leaves him speechless.

It was a girl, about his age. She had blonde bangs, a bunny hat, and... looked exactly like him.

"Who are you?" She inquired


	2. Meeting

"My name is Finn" he replied as he sat up. "But who the plop are you?"

"I'm Fionna the Human." she said, proud of her name. "And this here-" she then pats her shirt pocket - "is Cake. CAKE, WAKE UP, YOU SLEEPY HEAD!"

Cake the Cat, who was shrunken to a miniature size, was napping in Fionna's pocket. "If this isn't important, I'm gonna claw your eyes out..."

The cat climbed out of the pocket and grows to her regular size. She opens her eyes, and the first thing she spots is Princess Bubblegum. "PRINCE GUMBALL?" she screams "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?"

"Cake, shh! That's not Gumball, stupid. That's... uh..."

"-Princess Bubblegum" Finn interrupts, slightly flustered when saying her name. "That's Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom."

"And, who are you?" Cake says, obviously suspicious

"Finn. Finn the Human"

"FINN THE HUMAN?" Cake screeches again. "FI, FI, THERE'S ANOTHER HUMAN. AND HE'S A BOY. AND HE- Oh my glob, he looks exactly like you!"

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Cake... shush. Let us sort this out." Looking at Finn, she says "Look, I dunno what the heck is happening, but can we please get an explanation?"

Both Finn and Fionna turned to Princess Bubblegum for an answer. "I think I know what happened here... you see, if this 'Prince Gumball' guy was doing the same exact experiment at the same exact time, well, I suppose the overload of energy created a black hole leading from one universe to the next"

"Peebs" Finn says "Is there any way to fix this?"

"Well, I'm not that sure, but I guess I could try to-" Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Hey, party people! Rainicorn n' I were just-" Jake the Dog stops in mid-sentence as his mouth gaps open, revealing his pre-chewed taco. He drops his taco, and screeches "DUDE... WHAT THE JUNK DID YOU DO WHEN I WAS GONE?"

"I dunno, Jake! We're just chillin' and experimentin', and the next thing you know, these gender-swapped versions of us comes outta nowhere!"

Jake suddenly spots Cake, and gasps.

"I-It's me!"

Cake jumps from her spot and eyes him carefully.

"You can't be me. I'm me."

"Well, only one thing will settle this."

Slowly, Jake lifts up his right hand. Much to his amazement, Cake did the exact same thing. They started doing ridiculous gestures and dances at the same time, as if they were looking in the mirror.

"This is scary, dude." Jake slowly crawls back to Finn.


End file.
